SECUESTRADA
by laugirlhard
Summary: Bella es una niña, que es secuetrada y que ebe pagar por su propio rescate de la unica forma en que le exigen...SU VIRGINIDAD.


Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró echada encima de una cama totalmente desnuda. Al comprobar su desnudez rápidamente se cubrió con una manta que tenia a los pies de su cama. Se sentó y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Una bombilla encendida en el techo iluminaba la estancia. En un rincón estaba la cama y en el opuesto estaba un lavabo, un water y una ducha sin paredes de separación ni cortinas. No había ninguna ventana. En una pared estaba la puerta y en la opuesta había un agujero como a un metro del suelo que la intrigó y la motivó a levantarse de la cama para inspeccionarlo más de cerca.

Se arrodilló frente al agujero de la pared y no vio nada, estaba oscuro. Lentamente introdujo su mano y todo su brazo y no logró tocar nada. Se extrañó y volvió a la cama.

Al sentarse en la cama miró hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente y descubrió que junto a ella había un timbre, como de portero automático, que antes no había visto.

Al preguntarse por su situación recordó que iba de camino hacia el instituto y de pronto una mano con un pañuelo le tapó la nariz y la boca y ella peleó para liberarse pero no lo lograba. Esto es lo último que recuerda.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al constatar que estaba secuestrada. Instintivamente de cubrió con la manta

Quiso dormir. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Quería apagar la luz pero descubrió que no había ningún interruptor. Se cubrió enteramente con la manta y se durmió.

No sabía cuánto había dormido. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y de pronto le entró hambre.

Tímidamente se levantó y llamó al timbre que había junto a la puerta.

Una voz varonil y muy amable contestó a su llamada

- ¡Hola! Bellita ¿Has dormido bien? Ya veo que sí. Estás preciosa.

Al oír aquellas palabras corrió hacia la cama y se tapó con la manta.

Después de unas risas, la voz continuó.

- Bellita, como acabas de descubrir estás secuestrada. Ya sabemos que tu familia no tiene dinero para pagar un rescate, tampoco se lo vamos a pedir. Tu libertad depende de ti. Sabemos que eres virgen. Lo hemos comprobado antes de encerrarte en la celda. Y la virginidad tiene un precio. Tu virginidad es parte de tu rescate. Si voluntariamente consientes en dar tu virginidad a un señor muy amable que ha pagado una pasta por ella saldrás antes de esta celda si te niegas, perderás igualmente tu virginidad y tardarás más en salir libre, tú eliges.

Por toda respuesta Bella se echo y se cubrió con la manta

- Tienes dos días para pensártelo y para ayudarte a reflexionar no vas a tener ni agua ni comida en este tiempo.

Bella no pensaba rendirse fácilmente. Continuó echada y trató de dormir.

Ya no sabía el tiempo que llevaba escondida debajo de la manta. Se atrevió a sacar la cabeza para ver si todo seguía igual y todo seguía igual a excepción de un vaso de agua que había en el suelo junto a la puerta. Lo cogió y se lo bebió quiso beber más del grifo del lavabo pero no tenia agua. Volvió a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Quiso darse la vuela en la cama y notó que no podía abrió los ojos horrorizada y se encontró que estaba echada encima de una especie de columpio y cada mano y cada pie estaba atado a una cadena de este columpio. Tenía los brazos y las piernas levantadas y separadas. Estada atada e indefensa. Una luz la iluminaba a ella, el resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras. Tiró de piernas y brazos para liberarse pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse las muñecas y los tobillos. Se dio cuenta que su esfuerzo era inútil y paró.

La misma voz de siempre volvió a hablar

- Bellita como no contestaste a nuestra amable petición hemos tomado nosotros la iniciativa. Don Edward es un señor muy rico que solo hace el amor con vírgenes. Ha pagado mucho dinero por tu virgo. Te ruego que seas amable con él y él lo será contigo.

Volvió a tirar con rabia de brazos y piernas para constatar de nuevo que no podía liberarse y solo hacerse daño.

Cuando paró de forcejear, a sus pies, apareció un hombre alto, grueso, lleno de pelo y con una caperuza en la cabeza. Le miró a los ojos y los encontró desorbitados. Al hombre que tenía delante le entusiasmaba lo que veía.

Don Edward tenía delante a una jovencita de 15 años cuyo cuerpo dejaba de ser el de una niña sin ser, todavía, el de una mujer. Su piel era clara, blanca. El verano quedaba lejos y el bronceado hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. Sus pequeños y duros pechos apuntaban al techo y su pubis tenía tan pocos vellos que apenas lo cubrían. Sus piernas eran finas y largas como buena atleta que era.

Unas manos grandes y vellosas acariciaron el cuerpo de la joven para comprobar que aquello no era un espejismo que era todo real.

Al primer contacto Bella quedó paralizada. Era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba. Esta pasiva actitud de Bella la interpretó Don Edward como que sus caricias surtían efecto y que a la niña le gustaban. Esto lo excitó todavía más.

Después de acariciar los pechos, Don Edward, se inclinó para chupar sus pezones. Mientras sorbía, mordisqueaba y chupaba los pechos su fuerte pecho lleno de vellos se iba restregando inocentemente en el pubis de la niña y estas caricias involuntarias no dejaron de hacer su efecto. Provocaron el primer suspiro de placer de la niña.

Después de de hartarse de chupar, lamer, amasar y tirar de los pechos, el desvirgador se arrodilló frente al coñito virgen que pronto dejaría de serlo. Pasó sus manos sobre él. Separó con delicadeza sus labios vaginales y su lengua lo recorrió todo.

Esto provocó el segundo suspiro de la niña.

La lengua volvió a recorrer el interior del coño y de pronto, como una sorpresa, descubrió el clítoris. La punta de la lengua dio vueltas a su alrededor, después unos dedos le dieron unos pellizcos. A continuación unos labios lo sorbieron para al fin ser machacado por un enorme dedo.

Este ataque en toda regla a su clítoris le provocó un rápido aumento de su temperatura corporal y no paró hasta provocar el primer orgasmo de su vida que no era fruto de una masturbación sino producido por un hombre.

Don Edward paró de masacrar el clítoris para que la niña disfrutara libremente de su momento de éxtasis. Cuando las convulsiones pararon, el hombre habló por primera vez.

- ¡Bien, mi niña! Ya has obtenido el primer orgasmo. Vas a tener más, pero yo no te penetraré hasta que tú me lo pidas. Yo no violo a las niñas, yo las desfloro porque me lo piden, porque insisten en que las penetre.

Bella pensó que lo tenía claro si pensaba que ella le iba a pedir que la penetrara un tipo grueso y lleno de vellos que podía ser su padre. Estos pensamientos la tranquilizaron a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El cuerpo de Bella disfrutaba de su primer orgasmo, olvidándose de su situación y hacia mal porque Don Edward tenía mucho que hacer todavía.

Las enormes manos del hombre volvieron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la niña que pronto seria mujer a petición propia, según había prometido.

Los pechos volvieron a ser amasados, los pezones pellizcados y tirados y la calentura de Bella volvió a aumentar rápidamente. Una mano se deslizó hacia el coño mientras la otra continuaba con las tetas.

De la palma de la mano que acariciaba la vulva se separó el dedo corazón que se dedicó a castigar el clítoris. Pronto la niña estaba lista para otro orgasmo pero de pronto todo se paró. Las manos que la hacían tan feliz abandonaron su cuerpo y aquel orgasmo que estaba a punto de disfrutar se desvaneció y eso no le gustó

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco unos dedos abrieron sus labios vaginales y una lengua volvió a lamer lo más íntimo de su ser. Ahora la lengua penetraba en su interior como si quisiera desvirgarla. Esto era bueno para ella y pronto volvió a estar a punto de un nuevo orgasmo y todo volvió a pararse justo en el último segundo.

Su cuerpo quería un orgasmo se encontraba tenso, quería tener su orgasmo y no la dejaban.

Después de unos segundos de tranquilidad, Don Edward, volvió a la carga. Se olvidó del coño. Le descubrió el ano y lo acarició con su lengua. Bella saltó como un resorte.

- ¡Ja, ja! Rió Don Edward- el culo no es una de mis debilidades pero ya habrá otros que te harán descubrir los placeres de la puerta secreta.

Este comentario la intranquilizó pero como el hombre volvió a pellizcar su clítoris se concentró en su placer. Unos hábiles dedos abrieron su vulva y una experta lengua recorrió todos los rincones de su coño y cuando estaba a punto de tener su merecido orgasmo todo se paró. Su cuerpo se retorcía porque quería llegar pero sola y atada no podía. Su chocho estaba totalmente húmedo. Su torturador la contemplaba entusiasmado.

- Quiero tener un orgasmo- dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Don Edward, como si no la hubiera oído perfectamente. Era lo que estaba esperando.

- Quiero que me la metas, sucio cabrón- gritó Bella. Estaba histérica.

- Tú me lo has pedido y yo te complaceré.

Se puso en pié y la niña se fijó por primera vez en el pene de su desvirgador. Era una buena verga, gorda, sin exagerar, llena de nervios que terminaba con un gran glande rojo y con un ojete que miraba a la niña desafiante pues se abría y dejaba salir un líquido como una baba brillante. Esta preciosidad de órgano masculino se apoyaba en unos enormes cojones llenos de algunos vellos negros.

Bella se paralizó. Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre alto grueso lleno de vellos del que sobresalía un pene blanco con un ojete que tenía una mirada amenazante. Si antes lo tenía claro que quería ser penetrada ahora ya no.

- Si me penetras con esta monstruosidad me dolerá mucho. –dijo Bella con su vocecita asustada.

- Mi pene está bien, es de buen tamaño pero no es nada exagerado. Los hay mucho más grandes. Ya los conocerás. Si me la llenas con saliva de tu boquita entrará más fácilmente y no te dolerá tanto.

Sin contestar Bella giró la cabeza a un lado y abrió la boca.

Don Edward no se hizo rogar y en un santiamén le enterró su verga en la boquita virginal de la niña y empezó a culear como si estuviera follando en la vagina.

Bella como quería llenar de saliva la enorme verga la recorría con su lengua por todos los rincones lo cual excitaba muchísimo a Don Edward.

Los lengüetazos de la niña provocaron que la verga del hombre aumentara de tamaño y estuviera a punto de descoyuntar las mandíbulas de la niña. Al llenar totalmente su boca, en el mete saca, los dientes rascaban en toda su longitud la verga del hombre que estaba a punto de alcanzar la temperatura de ebullición. El hombre empezaba a sudar como un cerdo debajo de la caperuza de cuero negro que tapaba parte de su cara para que la niña no pudiera reconocerlo. Solo dejaba a la vista una poblada barba negra con algunos mechones blancos.

- Eres divina, mi niña. Dijo.

La calentura también había aumentado en Bella.

Don Edward salió de la boca y se situó entre las piernas de la niña. El ojete de su verga ya no miraba el coño que iba a desvirgar sino que miraba al techo mostrando toda su esplendorosa longitud.

Entre deseosa y aterrorizada la niña miraba la verga. La deseaba y la temía al mismo tiempo

El torturador de Don Edward cogió la verga con una mano y con la otra abrió los labios virginales del coño de la niña y restregó su glande en la entrada. Con su ojete empujó el clítoris.

- A que esperas cabrón. Métamela de una vez- gritó desesperada.

Don Edward empujó su verga a la entrada y la soltó. Colocó sus dos manos en la cintura de la niña y despacito atrajo el cuerpo virginal hacia el suyo. Él no se movía era el cuerpo de la niña que penetraba en su verga.

La verga iba penetrando despacio y apretaba al intruso que se colaba en su interior.

- Qué estrecho lo tienes. Qué gusto me das

La niña recibía sensaciones nuevas y todas muy placenteras pero quería más.

De pronto el avance se interrumpió. El glande había tropezado con un obstáculo que cerraba su paso. La niña se asustó y el hombre sonrió.

Con un golpe de riñones Don Edward perforó el himen de la virgen y penetró hasta el final al mismo tiempo que la niña dejaba de serlo para convertirse en mujer y para que todo el mundo lo supiera lanzó un grito que lo hubiera escuchado todo en barrio si la habitación no hubiera estado insonorizada.

Si antes los movimientos del hombre eran lentos y cadenciosos ahora eran todo lo contrario eran rápidos y desesperados.

Las manos del desvirgador acercaban y alejaban el cuerpo virginal cada vez más rápido de su verga. Cada vez resoplaba más. El orgasmo de la niña cada vez estaba más cerca

Y por fin llegó un orgasmo explosivo, que no tenía fin y cuando parecía que terminaba recibió una descarga de semen que provocó que el orgasmo se prolongara más

Cuando Don Edward notó que le llegaba su corrida clavó su verga hasta el fondo de la vagina como intentando que su leche le saliera por la boca a la niña. La clavó tanto que cuando terminó se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de su víctima y así estuvo hasta que se recuperó y su polla dejaba de escupir semen.

Recuperada la respiración, Don Edward se incorporó y su verga antes tan orgullosa ahora se mostraba tímida mirando al suelo. Al salir el pene del coño virginal también salió gran cantidad de semen mezclado con sangre.

Todo el esfuerzo realizado por Bellita hizo que se durmiera tal como estaba, atada de pies y manos a unas cadenas como de un columpio y con el coño babeando sangre y semen.

Bellita no, Isabella había dejado de ser niña, ahora ya era una mujer. Se despertó en la cama de siempre desnuda y cubierta por una manta. Miró a su alrededor y se entristeció pensaba que había tenido un mal sueño y constataba que el sueño era la realidad.

Se tumbó y se volvió a cubrir con la manta. Le escoció su vagina e instintivamente cubrió con una mano su pubis. Una sonrisa de placer iluminó su cara, recordaba su desfloración y el placer obtenido y disfrutó con el recuerdo.

De pronto su estómago protestó, hacía mucho tiempo que no le llegaba ningún alimento. Bella tenía hambre. Volvió a inspeccionar la habitación para descubrir si había algo que llevarse a la boca y no encontró nada.

Decidida apretó el botón del interfono y gritó: - tengo hambre.

- Buenos días Bella – dijo la voz de siempre- y continuó: Ya has pagado el primer tercio de tu rescate si quieres comer te lo has de ganar. Por el agujero que hay frente a la puerta aparecerá una verga cada vez que aprietes el botón del interfono y digas que tienes hambre. Si el servicio que hagas a la polla que se te ofrece es de primera calidad tendrás comida de primera calidad, si tu servicio es de mala calidad tendrás comida de mala calidad. Tu desvirgamiento fue un placer para todos.

Los muy guarros no solo me observan con las cámaras que hay colocadas en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación sino que también me grabaron cuando me desvirgaron. Canallas.

Furiosa se volvió a su cama y se sentó a meditar. Como el hambre apretaba decidió apretar el timbre y gritar ¡Tengo hambre!

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y en el agujero que le había llamado la atención cuando despertó en aquella habitación, apareció una verga más pequeña que la de Don Edward. Era la segunda polla que veía en su vida. Le dio asco. Se la miraba desde la cama sin saber cómo actuar. En su cabeza le sonaban las palabras: mejor servicio, mejor comida.

Se decidió. Con paso decidido se acercó a la verga que se le ofrecía, la cogió con desgana y la sacudió rápidamente para que eyaculara lo más rápido posible. Después de dos lechazos, soltó el pene y se volvió a su cama a esperar la comida.

Una vez la polla se hubo retirado de su sitio, se abrió una trampilla en la parte inferior de la puerta, a ras de suelo, y por ella pasó un plato con un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de agua.

Al ver aquello, Bella indignada, gritó, me vais a matar de hambre. Nadie contestó a su protesta. Cogió lo que se le ofrecía y se lo comió.

Intentó dormir para no pensar pero no podía, su estómago quería comer más.

Más dócilmente volvió a pulsar el timbre y con voz más suave dijo: tengo hambre.

Tras un momento de espera apareció una verga fina, no muy larga. A Bella se le antojó la verga de un adolescente. Una verga en plena formación que aun había de crecer más.

Estos pensamientos enternecieron a Laura y miró la verga con cariño. La cogió con suavidad. Comprobó que los cojones apenas tenían pelo, lo que reafirmó su primera impresión y eran muy pequeños.

Acarició la verga y los huevos con suavidad. La descapulló lentamente y sin saber porqué le dio un beso en la punta.

Todos estos toqueteos hicieron reaccionar a la verga y empezó a crecer rápidamente. Un dedo de de Bella penetró dentro del agujero para jugar con los pelos del pubis.

Después de tanto toqueteo la polla presentaba una buena erección y ante aquella muestra de virilidad no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pasear su lengua por el glande. Del ojete del pene salió una gota de líquido pre seminal que Laura limpió de un lengüetazo y como le gustó su sabor se introdujo todo el glande en la boca. Su lengua no paraba quieta ante el intruso de su boca. Recordó que a Don Edward le gustó que sus dientes rascaran el tronco de su polla e hizo lo mismo con aquella polla de adolescente. Cerró sus dientes y succionó, chupó y lamió cada vez con más deseo. A ella aquello también le empezaba a excitar.

Con una mano agarraba la verga y chupaba como una desesperada y con la otra de machacaba el clítoris para tener también ella un orgasmo.

De pronto la polla se tensó y empezó a tirar lechazos, parecía una fuente. Hasta cinco contó. Le llenaron la boca y se lo tragó todo, no podía despreciar nada. Con la eyaculación de él llegó el orgasmo de ella y después de limpiar la verga con la lengua se retiró a su cama.

Unos momentos después se abrió la trampilla y apareció una bandeja con un botellín de vino, un panecillo, un plato de espaguetis, una pechuga de pollo con patatas y un enorme plátano.

Aquello era un festín. Se lo llevó a su cama y lo devoró en un momento. Con el estómago lleno le entró un sueñecito y se echó en la cama para hacer la siesta.

Quiso darse la vuelta en la cama y no pudo. Se despertó sobresaltada. Volvía a estar en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición que cuando la desvirgaron. Forcejeó con rabia pero pronto paró, sabía que era inútil. Se resignó a su suerte.

- ¡Hola Bella! Veo que te has despertado. Prepárate que vas a pagar otro tercio de tu rescate –dijo la voz de siempre.

A sus pies apareció de pronto un hombre blanco. Como se colocó entre sus piernas no pudo ver que aparato tenía. Llevaba la tradicional capucha de cuero negro pero a diferencia de Don Edward este no tenía pelo ni en la cara ni en el cuerpo. Lo que si tenía era una incipiente barriguita lo cual podía indicar que el individuo tendría unos cincuenta años. Sus brazos se veían fuertes y sus pectorales amplios. En definitiva un cuerpo que había hecho mucho ejercicio pero que últimamente se había abandonado.

Las manos del blanco recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Después de acariciar los pechos tiró de los pezones con fuerza lo cual hizo gritar a la mujer y retorcerse en el columpio.. El hombre no hizo caso y continuó con sus toqueteos.

Dejó los pechos y puso una mano en la su cara, introdujo un dedo en su boca, luego dos y al fin tres. Los entraba y sacaba con si le estuvieran haciendo una felación. La chica pronto entendió el juego, lamia y chupaba los dedos como si de una polla se tratara.

Sacó de la boca los tres dedos llenos de saliva y los trasladó a la vagina que acarició y abrió con la otra mano. Una vez los labios vaginales estaban abiertos introdujo un dedo y lo movía como de si una pequeña polla se tratara. Una vez había recorrido toda la circunferencia vaginal introdujo un segundo dedo y luego el tercero

A Bella tantos dedos en la vagina era demasiado para ella. Mientras los dedos continuaban entrando y saliendo en su coño unos dientes mordieron su clítoris, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que le saliera un grito de su garganta.

El hombre continuó impasible. Con su boca continuó castigando el clítoris y con sus dedos dilatando el coño.

Cuando ya se había acostumbrado al grosor de los tres dedos apareció un cuarto dedo que también quería entrar hasta el fondo. Aquello era demasiado y las compuertas de su vagina se abrieron a un explosivo orgasmo que humedecieron los dedos de su torturador.

A diferencia de Don Edward, este no interrumpió sus caricias mientras se convulsionaba con su orgasmo, esto ocasionó que tardara muy poco para estar a las puertas de un segundo orgasmo el hombre sacó la mano torturadora de su coño.

Bella levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y observó que el hombre se incorporaba y le mostraba la verga que antes no había podido ver.

La polla de este, estaba en plena erección. Era larga, la más larga de todas las que había visto, que no eran muchas. El glande era pequeño y afilado y a medida que la verga descendía a su base se iba ensanchando con lo cual empezaba muy fina y terminaba en un grosor considerable. Era más cónica que cilíndrica

Esta aguja me va a reventar por dentro, pensó Laura.

El blanco cogió su tranca, apuntó y la enterró en el interior de Bella hasta el fondo. Los dilatados músculos vaginales recibieron la polla sin apenas notarla. La habían dilatada demasiado y ahora apenas notaba nada solo golpes acompasados en el fondo de su vagina.

Aquella penetración no le gustaba. Más que calentarla la enfriaba. El hombre notó el desinterés de Bella y decidió ayudarla castigando su clítoris con los dedos. Esto sí que le gustaba. Cuando ya estaba a punto de su segundo orgasmo el hombre la abandonó.

Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que el hombre se ponía otra vez de rodillas y se preguntó ¿Y ahora qué?

Pronto saldría de dudas. Las manos del blanco separaron sus nalgas para descubrir su ano. Una húmeda lengua lamió su culo y parecía que la punta lo quería penetrar.

Una vez estaba todo lleno de saliva se retiró la lengua y su lugar fue ocupado por un dedo. Este si tenía fuerza y consistencia para entrar dentro del culo.

Bella apretó los músculos de su ano, alrededor del dedo invasor pero pronto comprobó que no le dolía, que era una nueva sensación y se abandonó a las oleadas de placer que le llegaban de su ano.

Pronto hubo dos dedos y luego tres. La dilatación anal cada vez era más difícil y dolorosa. Ya no la soportaba. Se retorcía y quería librarse del castigo que le infringían

Cuando parecía que no podría aguantar más y se desmayaría, los dedos abandonaron su culo y ella empezó a recobrar el aliento.

El hombre se incorporó y la volvió a penetrar en la vagina. Ella suspiró aliviada pues pensaba lo peor y este alivio junto a las caricias que le daba en los pechos y el clítoris le provocaron el segundo orgasmo que inundó la polla con sus líquidos.

El hombre continuó entrado y saliendo de la vagina sin respetar el orgasmo de Bella.

Mientras estaba en su orgasmo no notaba dolor en el culo.

La verga entraba y salía de Bella con un ritmo lento pero constante y una vez salió del todo y en lugar de volver por el camino conocido penetró por el ano hasta el fondo.

Bella no lo esperaba y lanzó un grito que no se sabía si era de dolor o de sorpresa lo cual provocó que su esfínter se cerrara instintivamente alrededor de la verga lo cual provocó un suspiro de satisfacción al hombre. Pero el blanco impasible continuó con su mete saca.

A Bella la verga del hombre cada vez le molestaba más. Parecía que aumentaba de tamaño por momentos.

Cuando las molestias y el dolor se hacían más insoportables, cada vez se revolvía más y el hombre cada vez la cogía con más fuerza hasta que se la clavó entera, paró y la inundó de semen.

Al hincharse la verga para soltar el semen provocó tal dolor en Bella que se desmayó y ya no recuerda nada más de la desfloración de su culo.

Bella se despertó en la cama que había sido su refugio en los últimos días. No sabía los días que llevaba encerrada en aquella habitación. No sabía si era de día o de noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas su estómago le dio un retorcijón, había que comer. Ahora ya sabía que había que hacer para llenar el estómago.

Resignada se levantó, fue directa al timbre del interfono y gritó que tenía hambre.

En un momento apareció una verga en el consabido agujero. Estaba flácida. Se acercó y vio que debajo de la polla colgaban unos cojones no muy grandes cubiertos por unos pelos blancos y no muy abundantes.

Por la flacidez de la polla, de los huevos y los pocos pelos blancos que los cubrían pensó que eran propiedad de un abuelito.

Bella pensó en su abuelo y en lo triste y taciturno que se volvió después de la muerte de su abuela. En recuerdo de su abuelo decidió dar un excelente servicio al abuelito que tenía delante.

Con las dos manos acarició la flácida bolsa. Descapulló la pequeña verga y lentamente y con mucho amor se la introdujo en la boca. Mientras chupaba el glande, con dos dedos masturbaba el pene y con la otra mano jugaba con los huevos dentro del escroto.

Todas estas caricias apenas habían hinchado un poco la verga. Bella comprobó que todo su esfuerzo apenas se traducía en una erección aceptable. Pensó que había que hacer otras cosas pero no sabía qué.

De pronto se le ocurrió. La mano que jugaba con las bolas se introdujo dentro del agujero y entre las piernas del hombre le empezó a acariciar los glúteos. Sus dedos se introdujeron en la raja y el dedo corazón le buscó el ano.

Pasar el dedo alrededor del ano fue como agua de mayo y la verga se puso dura en un momento.

Ahora Bella chupaba con más ganas. Ella también empezaba a calentarse. Jugando con el ano de su hombre al final el dedo se coló en su interior que pareció gustar a su dueño.

La verga estaba totalmente dura pero le costaba eyacular.

De pronto tubo una idea. Se puso de pie frente a la verga y se la acercó a su coño. Se la quería introducir pero no podía, la pared estaba demasiado cerca y la polla era demasiado corta. Lo único que había conseguido era que el glande acariciara sus labios vaginales y que sus pelitos hicieran cosquillas al abuelo.

Defraudada por sus esfuerzos inútiles, cuando se volvía a agachar para continuar con la felación y aun tirando de la polla comprobó que esta tenia espasmos y empezaba echar semen. Dos o tres lechazos y no muy cargados y el orgasmo del abuelito termino.

Su trabajo con el hombre había terminado pero ella estaba muy caliente y también tenía ganas de llegar a su orgasmo. Ella se echo en la cama y se masturbó.

Una vez conseguida la tranquilidad se incorporó y comprobó que en el suelo junto a la puerta estaba la bandeja de la comida con un botellín, esta vez de cava, un panecillo, un plato lleno de canapés variados, un inmenso filete con champiñones, un enorme plátano y hasta un café calentito.

Tragó toda la comida en un momento y con el estómago lleno se tumbó y le entró el sueñecito de siempre.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba atada por las manos separadas y por encima de la cabeza. Estaba sentada en el suelo. Un foco sobre su cabeza la iluminaba. El resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Instintivamente intentó liberarse pero no pudo y enseguida lo dejó.

La voz de siempre le comunicó que iba a pagar la tercera parte de su rescate, tras lo cual sería libre.

Ante sus ojos aparecieron dos hombres. Se parecían físicamente. Los dos llevaban barba, pelo cortó, uno llevaba mas vello en el cuerpo y su piel era de un color como aceitunado. Eran moros. Se presentaron delante de Bella cogidos de la mano.

Se pararon delante y se dieron un beso en la boca.

Al ver esto, Bella retrocedió todo lo que le permitió la cadena.

Los dos moros continuaron besándose sin que la presencia de la mujer les importara. Uno de los hombres se arrodilló delante de su compañero y empezó a mamarle la verga como si con ello le fuera la vida. Con una violencia y unas ganas que pronto su dueño le apartó la cabeza de su pene sino terminaría enseguida.

El mamador se quedó en el suelo y el que estaba en pie se agachó a buscarle la verga y se la empezó a mamar con más delicadeza y suavidad con lo que tardó más tiempo en tenerla dura.

Mientras Bella miraba sin comprender.

Cuando los dos moros tuvieron la polla bien levantada. Los dos se giraron y se volvieron hacia Bella. La levantaron y la colocaron en medio de los dos.

El que tenía en frente le empezó a besar las tetas, los pezones. Luego los cogió con sus manos y los pellizcó. Cuando tuvo las tetas bien sobadas las abandonó y se arrodilló ante el altar del amor. Lo encontró lleno de pelos, no muchos, pero eso le disgustó y se fue. La abandonó a ella y a su compañero.

El moro de la retaguardia tampoco estuvo parado. Le recorrió la espalda. Luego le pasó las manos por su vientre y la atrajo junto a él y los dos cuerpos se pegaron. Bella pudo sentir toda la virilidad del moro en la raja de su culo y ahí estuvo restregándosela un rato.

Pronto volvió el moro fugitivo y traía dos maquinillas de afeitar, jabón y un poco de agua.

La obligaron a separar las piernas y uno por delante y el otro por detrás la dejaron limpia de vellos en un momento.

Sin vellos, las manos de los hombres ocuparon sus partes íntimas. Tras ellas vinieron sus lenguas. Uno le recorría el coño y el otro el culo. Después de las lenguas volvieron los dedos, ahora ensalivados, que la penetraron por todas partes.

Era demasiado para ella. Tantos dedos, tantas lenguas empezaban a lograr que su temperatura corporal aumentara y se empezara a humedecer.

Uno de los moros, el del frente, se levantó, cogió su cabeza y la hizo descender hasta su polla. No tuvo que decirle nada ya sabía lo que quería. Se la empezó a chupar. Hacia lo que podía pues la posición era muy complicada, de pie con las piernas separadas y con un hombre entre ellas que tanto le chupaba el culo como el coño. Los brazos se hacían daño al inclinarse hacia delante para chupar la verga del otro moro. Pero pronto este esfuerzo se terminó.

El moro que estaba detrás también se levantó y aprovechó la posición de la chica para metérsela de un solo golpe en el culo.

Bell a soltó la verga que mamaba. No se esperaba este ataque y gritó.

El grito despertó al otro moro que la penetró por delante.

Los dos moros entraban y salían de Bella con rapidez y violencia parecía que querían terminar rápido.

Las vergas de los moros ya se sabe que son de tamaño regular, no espectacular. Lo excepcional es que tardan mucho en eyacular y eso Bella no lo sabía.

De pie en medio de los hombres con la piel aceitosa, ella que era tan blanca que parecía un bocadillo.

Se agarraban con fuerza a ella para no caer y para penetrarla más profundamente.

Dos pollas a la vez era demasiado. Aunque eran más pequeñas que las de sus desvirgadores no le gustaban, no gritaba pero sus lamentos eran evidentes.

Sin avisar y sin decir nada los dos moros se intercambiaron la posición. Bella no notó ningún cambio. Cada uno iba a su ritmo. De pronto la marcha se ralentizó y despacio muy despacio entraban y salían de ella hasta que los dos a la vez se la clavaron hasta el fondo y allí aguantaron hasta que eyacularon del todo.

La doble penetración en lo más profundo de su ser provocó que Bella lanzara un grito y se desmayara.

Cuando se despertó se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque central de la ciudad y vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba en día que la secuestraron y en el bolsillo las mismas monedas que tenía para coger el autobús.

Al despertar recordó todo lo que le había sucedido tras el secuestro. ¿O tal vez lo del secuestro era producto de un sueño?


End file.
